This invention relates generally to gaskets and more particularly to gaskets having gasket attachments.
A single type of gasket can be adapted for several distinct applications by utilizing gasket attachments. These attachments may be used to fully or partially block openings in a basic gasket or to create additional sealing surfaces which extend therefrom. Gasket attachments have been utilized in the past to limit the number of types or styles of gaskets manufactured.
In the automobile and truck industry, for instance, engines are often interchangeably used in different styles or models of vehicles. However, it is often necessary to use engine gaskets having different aperture patterns or additional sealing surfaces in different vehicles.
As an example, in certain automobile engine/vehicle combinations, the engine manifold gaskets are supplied with a metering attachment, which totally or partially blocks a fuel preheating aperture, as is well known in the art. As another example, engine manifold gaskets may be enlarged for sealing additional apertures in an engine for which it is not specifically designed.
Heretofore, gasket manufacturers have adapted basic gaskets for use in several different applications by utilizing gasket attachments. However, manufacturers hav used their specialized equipment to unremovably affix gasket attachments to these basic gaskets.
Difficulties have occured in servicing engines having gasket attachments. Engine servicers are required to stock several gaskets of the same basic design but having different attachments. Keeping a full stock of all combinations of gaskets and attachments has become increasingly difficult with the increasing number of gasket/attachment combinations available today. Field assembly of gaskets and gasket attachments by an engine servicer has heretofore been impossible because such servicers do not possess the tools nor the capabilities required to "manufacture" gaskets. The unconventional tools required for this operation have proven too difficult for use in a field setting.